


Silent

by WisteriaKat



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Light Angst, M/M, My First AO3 Post, POV Alternating, Platonic Soulmates, Romantic Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-19 00:54:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14225580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WisteriaKat/pseuds/WisteriaKat
Summary: Finding your soulmate without a voice is hard, watching them walk away is harder.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, hey! This is my first time posting a fic on ao3, and I honestly don't even know what I'm doing..? 
> 
> Just letting you know:  
> -Red is Mute  
> -I'm using Green Oak instead of Blue Oak.  
> -Blue and Leaf are different characters.  
> -This will be slow and somewhat torturous, these two boys are such idiots.  
> -Italics will be for words from the soulmate bond and/or thoughts

 

Everyone has a soulmate, someone who fits them perfectly in every way.  
You never know when you'll meet your soulmate, or if you'll meet them at all.  
But how can you find your soulmate, without the usage of your voice?

 

_**-//NARRATOR'S POV//-** _

 

An Eight year old Red ran quickly down the stairs, nearly falling in the process.

**"Crash!"**

He stumbled into the kitchen and had crashed into the cabinets.

"Red! What did I tell you about running in the house?" His Mother scolded.

Red got up and pointed to his wrist, revealing words neatly printed on his hand;

_"I can't wait to meet my soulmate! My soulmate will be the coolest!"_

His Mother looked at his wrist, and smiled before looking into his confused and curious eyes.

"Your soulmate is talking about you, dear." She explained letting him inspect his wrist.

_"I know she'll be amazing!"_

His mother took his wrist and read the newly printed words, a look of confusion on her face.

"Wait.. 'She'll'?" She looked up to see Red with his head tilted to his side.

His Mother just smiled back at him in response, and he went back to inspecting his wrist.


	2. Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red and Green's first meeting, and the starting of a friendship.

_**-//NARRATOR'S POV//-** _

 

Red was quietly reading his favorite book when his mother called him downstairs.

"Red! Come down right away!" She called as Red got up and slowly walked down the stairs.

Red was more than confused when he found his mother holding a plate full of brownies.

His Mother noticed the gleam in his eyes and shook her head, "No, these aren't for you."

Red tilted his head looking at her with a confused expression.

"We have new neighbors, so I decided we should go say welcome!" His mom smiled brightly.

"I've heard they have a son around your age as well.." She added.

 

_**-//RED'S POV//-** _

 

I knew it! Mom wanted me to become friends with whoever she could find.

Being a kid who can't speak makes it hard to make friend on your own.

I guess I shouldn't be very surprised, I should've seen it coming..

"Well, let's get going!" Mom smiled walking out the door with the plate of brownies.

I nodded and followed her, and let's just say.. Our neighbors have a large house!

While I was staring awestruck at the massive house (If that's what you'd call it!) Mom had already rung the doorbell.

Now she was talking to an Old man, and a young girl who invited us inside.

As they talked I decided to look around a bit, This house was massive!

 

_**-//NARRATOR'S POV//-** _

 

Green was walking downstairs, he could hear people talking and wanted to investigate.

Before he could enter the living room he noticed a boy, wandering around aimlessly in the hallway.

The boy had black hair, which was shielding most of his face and was wearing a red baseball cap.

"Hey!" Green called causing the boy to turn around and look at him in surprise.

The boy had dazzling Red eyes which Green certainly hadn't expected.

Green waited for a response but was met with silence.

 

_**-//GREEN'S POV//-** _

 

Is he ignoring me? Or is he to scared to talk? Well whatever reason, I don't want to stand around a wait for his response!

"What are you doing here?" I asked, but before he could make a reaction the living room door opened and Daisy walked out.

"Oh! It looks like you've met Red, Green!" She smiled.

I looked over to the boy again, well I guess the name does suit him. (Especially with his unnatural eye color.)

"Why don't you take him up to your room?" Daisy asked urging Red forward.

I hate taking other people into my room, I don't want anything to get messed up! Daisy already knew that!

"Fine." I grumbled, and quickly grabbed his hand and dragged him upstairs.

 

_**-//RED'S POV//-** _

 

Ow, he had a tight grip on my hand, and it didn't help that I was being dragged up the stairs.

Finally, he opened a door and took me inside to his room.

It was way bigger than mine, and it was mostly decorated with green items.

But what caught my attention was the collection of the Pokédolls on his shelf.

He had almost all of them! I only have one, which I got as a birthday gift from Mom.

"You can look, but don't touch!" He reminded me for the 50th time already.

I just nodded and stepped back from the shelf, I turned around to see him looking at me suspiciously.

"Why don't you talk?" He asked leaning against the wall.

I gestured to my throat, and his eyes widened slightly. "Oh! You can't speak?" He asked standing up straighter this time.

I nodded and waited for his reaction. "I've never met anyone like that, but that's cool."

He smiled and stood next to me, "Wanna be friends?" I smiled and nodded again, I finally have a friend!

I mean, I already had Leaf. But she was bossy, and I've never had a _boy_   friend.

 

_**-//NARRATOR'S POV//-** _

 

Green and Red had fallen asleep while playing Video games when Red's mother walked in.

They both were curled up together and she couldn't resist taking a picture.

Daisy walked in beside her and laughed lightly, "Looks like they've become fast friends."


	3. Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red and Green have become close friends, I wonder how long it'll last.

_**-//NARRATOR'S POV//-** _

 

Red and Green had grown really close over the years that followed by.

They were now both 10 years old, and excited to receive their first Pokémon!

Green looked over at Red; "Hey, Red?" Red looked up and responded with a curious gaze.

"Do you know what you want to do? After we begin our journeys?" Green asked looking at Red seriously.

Red looked back down and thought slowly and then looked back up at Green and shrugged.

"I want to grow powerful, and become the Pokémon Champion!" Green exclaimed with a gleam in his eyes.

Red nodded, and pointed to himself.

"Oh! Is that what you want, also?" Green asked with thoughtful expression.

Red nodded again, and Green smiled. "We'll be the strongest together!" He exclaimed, raising his fist into the air.

Red laughed and mimicked the action, earning a playful smirk from Green.

 

_**-//GREEN'S POV//-** _

 

I bet we'll be the strongest trainers Kanto has ever seen!

I can't wait to go tell Gramps!

"Well, I gotta go now.. Cya later!" I waved farewell and ran quickly back home.

I opened the door and quickly ran up into my room.

I sat on my bed and glanced on the calendar on my wall, only 5 more days before I'll begin my journey!

But, does that mean that Red and I will have to split up? Maybe, we can travel together!

I'll have to ask Red, tomorrow.. But now I have to go to sleep before Daisy comes and shouts at me.

 

_**-//RED'S POV//-** _

 

I watched Green run home before going back to my house.

I opened the door and walked in quietly, not wanting to disturb Mom while she read.

I crept upstairs into my room and sat on my beanbag chair, and glanced at my wrist.

A few words had appeared on my wrist the past few weeks, such as; _"I can't wait to meet you!"_ _"Why don't you say anything?"_ _"I bet you'll be someone amazing."_

I feel bad for my soulmate, I can't say anything to them or at least give them a hint that I exist.

Mom had explained the process of Soulmates to me countless times before, but it's still confusing.

I wonder if Green's soulmate has said anything to him.. After that thought, I looked down to see a new sentence written on my wrist.

 _"I'm going to find you, I promise."_ After staring at my wrist for a few minutes, I got up and got ready to go to bed.

 

_**-//NARRATOR'S POV//-** _

 

The next day, Red and Green met up at the park.

Red tapped on Green's shoulder and Green instantly turned around to look at him.

"Is something wrong, Red?" Green asked with worry evident in his eyes.

Red shook his head, and then pointed to Green's wrist.

"Huh? My wrist?" Green lifted up his wrist to show Red it was blank, Red looked confused.

"What about your wrist, then?" Green asked tugging at Red's arm.

Red showed him his wrist which had multiple sentences written on it, Green didn't read them but let go of Red's arm and pouted.

"I wish my Soulmate would talk about me!" He muttered glancing at Red's wrist enviously.

Red patted him on the back reassuringly, and Green smiled lightly.

"Well, let's go play now." Green grabbed Red's hand and pulled him over to the other children.

Red smiled and pulled his hat over his face and let Green drag him away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> argh, they are so adorable and pure as children, i should've made a Childhood AU instead! ><


End file.
